Der falsche Harry
by grischemir
Summary: Habt ihr schon gehört? Harry Potter ist in diesem Hotel abgestiegen!


„Haben Sie schon gehört?", fragte der junge Hotelier den blonden Gast, der gerade mit seinem Partner eincheckte. „Harry Potter ist hier abgestiegen!"

„Ach.", erwiderte der Gast nur und drehte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu seinem Begleiter um.

„Hast du das gehört?"

„Allerdings!", zischte der verärgert und zog sich seine Schirmmütze tiefer in die Stirn.

Als die Beiden am nächsten Morgen die Lobby betraten kam erneut der Angestellte vom Vortag auf sie zu.

„Sehen Sie! Dort drüben. Hab's Ihnen ja gesagt!", triumphierte er und zeigte auf die gemütliche Sitzecke, wo ein junger Mann saß, die schwarzen Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab und er unterhielt sich anscheinend blendend mit einem Haufen Fan-Girlies, die ihn ganz offen anhimmelten. Wären sie näher dran gewesen, hätten sie grüne Augen, hinter einer runden Brille und eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn erkennen können, die deutlich zwischen den schwarzen Haaren zu sehen war.

Der Angestellte stand noch immer breit grinsend neben ihnen. Offenbar hatte er ihre gestrige Reaktion als Unglaube interpretiert.

Kurz tauschten die beiden Gäste einen verblüfften Blick aus. Damit hatten sie tatsächlich nicht gerechnet.

„Oh ja, ich seh's. Na, dann werd' ich mal rüber gehen und ihn begrüßen.", knurrte der Blonde und machte sich auch gleich auf den Weg. Hätte sich auf den Weg gemacht. Sein Begleiter hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Lass doch. Das is' der doch nicht wert."

„Dann willst du ihn sich hier einfach so aufspielen lassen? Vergiss es! Dieser miese kleine..."

Der Rest der nur noch gemurmelten Worte war nicht mehr zu verstehen, da er sich nun zielstrebig entfernte.

„Harry Potter?", schnarrte er, bei der Sitzecke angekommen, wie er es schon zu Schulzeiten getan hatte.

„Ja?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige abfällig und drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um, musterte ihn von Oben bis Unten. Er war es nicht gewöhnt derartig angeschnarrt zu werden.

„Sag bloß, du erkennst mich nicht?Draco Malfoy!", rief Draco aus, seine blassen Lippen zu einem hochmütigen Lächeln verzogen.

„Wir sind immerhin auf die gleiche Schule gegangen." Er verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust und wartete, wie der Mann darauf reagieren würde.

„Entschuldige. Aber du verstehst sicher, dass jemand wie ich, sich nicht an jeden erinnern kann, der auf der gleichen Schule war.", wurde hochmütig erwidert.

„Oh, nein, natürlich nicht. Ich dachte nur, weil wir doch im gleichen Jahrgang waren, Zaubertränke, Verteidigung, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gemeinsam hatten und beide Sucher waren. Aber ich versteh das schon. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja an meinen Freund.

Schatz, kommst du mal eben?"

Die Frauen, die um sie herum saßen tauschten teils verwirrte, teils verärgerte Blicke. Sie mochten es wohl nicht, dass die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Helden so von diesem Fremden beansprucht wurde.

„Du hast gerufen?"

Dracos Begleiter war nun bei Ihnen. Lässig legte er einen Arm um dessen Hüfte und lächelte in die Runde.

„Sieh mal, wer zufällig im gleichen Hotel ist! Unser alter Schulkamerad, Harry Potter!", strahlte Draco derartig gefaked, dass das eigentlich keinem entgehen konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand nun auf. Es gefiel ihm scheinbar nicht, dass mittlerweile zwei Männer auf ihn hinab sahen.

Äußerlich lässig grüßte er den Neuankömmling, doch die Beiden konnten deutlich die aufkommende Panik in seinen Augen sehen, gepaart mit einem leicht abfälligen Blick auf den Arm, der um Dracos Taille lag. Auch war er bei den Worten Dracos deutlich blass geworden.

„Man, das is' ja ewig her. Ich muss sagen, ich hät' dich nicht wieder erkannt. War deine Narbe nicht weiter seitlich? So etwa?", fragte er, zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf und strich ein paar Haare aus seiner Stirn, um die Fluchnarbe zu offenbaren. Im gleichen Zug tippte er kurz seine Sonnenbrille an, die sich daraufhin klärte und zu einer normalen rahmenlosen Brille mit eckigen Gläsern wurde.

Grüne, schräg gestellte Augen blitzten den Hochstapler böse, und so gar nicht zu seinem freundlichen Lächeln passend, an.

Ein Aufkeuchen ging durch die Fanmeute.

„Ihr solltet jetzt besser gehen. Wir haben etwas privates zu besprechen.", sagte Draco kalt. Mit roten Wangen und wild miteinander tuschelnd rafften die Frauen ihre Sachen zusammen. Doch bevor sie endgültig verschwanden wandten sie sich noch mal an Harry.

„Also, ähm, könnten sie vielleicht... ich meine... ein Autogramm?", fragte eine der Frauen schüchtern.

Harry, der in den letzten Jahren deutlich die Geduld mit seinen Fans verloren hatte und grad' auch nicht bester Laune war funkelte sie nur an.

„Ich fürchte meine Autogramme sind den Fans vorbehalten, die wissen wie ich aussehe!", erklärte er süßlich. War doch aber auch nicht zu fassen! Er war ja wohl oft genug in Zeitungen abgebildet, sehr zu seinem Missfallen übrigens...

Nicht umsonst verdeckte er sein Gesicht und seine Haare in der Öffentlichkeit so gut es ging, um nicht erkannt zu werden.

„Und nun zu dir!"

Eigentlich hatte Harry den Kerl ja ignorieren wollen, doch jetzt wo er so vor ihm stand siegte die Wut. Draco, der das erkannt hatte zog sich unauffällig etwas zurück.

„Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn irgend welche Hochstapler daher kommen und meinen Ruf nicht nur ausnutzen sondern auch gleich noch ruinieren."

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und der Mann wich ängstlich zurück. Sicher, er hatte damit rechnen müssen, dass er irgendwann mal auffliegen würde. Aber dass er ausgerechnet Harry Potter selbst, in diesem winzigen Kaff am Arsch der Welt begegnen würde, hatte er doch nun wirklich nicht ahnen können.

Potter machte einen komplizierten Schlenker mit seinem Stab und der Mann zuckte zusammen, erwartete Schmerz oder eine ähnliche physische Auswirkung, doch nichts geschah. Für einen Moment war er versucht erleichtert aufzulachen. Sollte dem großen Harry Potter tatsächlich ein Zauber misslungen sein? Zufällig fiel sein Blick jedoch auf den blonden Mann, der ihn angesprochen hatte und der sich nun eine Hand auf den Mund presste und unter stummen Gelächter schüttelte.

„Was... was hast du gemacht?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Quietschen.

„Ich habe nur dafür gesorgt, dass dich niemals wieder jemand mit Harry Potter verwechseln kann.", grinste Harry.

Äußerst fröhlich griff er Dracos Hand um nun, wie geplant, mit diesem Frühstücken zu gehen.

Der Blonde drehte sich im gehen noch mal kurz um.

„Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf, du solltest dich genauer über die Leute informieren, für die du dich ausgibst. Seinen alten Rivalen aus Schulzeiten und jetzigen Lebenspartner nicht zu erkennen... Außerdem trägt er schon seit Jahren keine runde Brille mehr. Ziemlich peinliche Nummer!"

Draußen konnte auch Harry sich dann nicht mehr halten und brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Wie lange wird der Zauber halten?", erkundigte Draco sich.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht genau. Es hat noch nie jemand erlebt, dass er von selbst verflogen ist. Der Gegenzauber kann übrigens nur vom Verursacher gewirkt werden." Dracos Freund war offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.

„Ich glaub', du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit mir. Das ist wirklich fies."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Das Rot lässt sich nicht überfärben und beschränkt sich nicht nur auf seinen Kopf. Ich hoffe der Typ wird sehr alt, denn selbst die Haare, die ihm dann aus Nase und Ohren wachsen, werden im schönsten Ferrari-Rot erstrahlen!"


End file.
